Other Places
*'Ball Factory:' A ball factory with a malfunctioning ball machine in the episode "Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's me Samson". The balls always hit Samson on the head. *'Dead Bean Drop:' A log flume where Slinkman had ended his career as a pro dare-devil dressed like Evel Knievel. * Dead Miner's Logging Chute: Dead Miner's Logging Chute is a wooden chute used to get to the rock of hope. It fell apart when Clam fell off. *'Fantastical Caverns:' A cavern that is fifteen minutes away from Old Geezer Geyser. *'Itchy Island:' An island on Leakey Lake with a supposed buried treasure. Two ancient scouts now inhabit the island, having been stranded there for 60 years while trying to find the treasure. *'Kaffizzle River:' A fictional, nonexistent river in India. This is where Raj's Kaffizzle River snowglobe came from along with the cure for Clam's love sickness in Love Sick. In "The Big Cheese" raj receives a cheese wheel he thought was from the Kaffizzle but it was actually from China. The properties of the Kaffizzle River are disputed because in "The Big Cheese" it is said that the river is acidic and if you eat a Kaffizzle River cheese wheel you will disintegrate in 13 minutes. However, in "Love Sick" Lazlo and Raj make a special tea using the water from Raj's Kaffizzle River snow globe to give to Clam to cure his love sickness, but Clam did not disintegrate, though cooking it may alter its properties. *'Lake Nosebleed:' Another lake in the woods that Leakey Lake is in. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam took Nurse Leslie on a vacation to it. There are brown tents nearby. *'Leakey Lake:' A murky lake which has a lot of camper folklore surrounding it. According to the Beans: there are bodies of dead outlaws who's fingernails are still growing; a plug in the bottom of the lake; and a lake serpent. When the Bean Scouts fish, they end up pulling snow-globes out of the water, but apparently the Squirrel Scouts have better success, where the fish simply jump into their boat. A 50-foot bean named Clyde also lives in the lake. *'Math Camp:' A summer camp that focuses on mathematics. However it has the appearance of a factory/maximum security prison. The camp contains an appearance of a huge prison with twenty-seven windows, three smokestacks, security lights, barbed wire, and a red "MATH CAMP" sign. They have their own "arithmeletes" which is a spoof of the word mathlete which is in turn a spoof on the word athlete. Strangely enough, the camp is surrounded by snow. It might me possible that Math Camp is open on other seasons besides summer. In Edward's standards, it is much worse than Camp Kidney. *'Mount Whitehead:' A mountain where the top has snow all year long. At the top is a ski resort with bunny slopes, skiing and snowboarding. The bunny slopes are attended by a burley rabbit, and have a ski tow; while the regular ski slopes have chairlifts. *'Old Geezer Geyser:' A geyser which the Beans and the Squirrels visited during a field-trip. The brochure states that it erupts every fifteen minutes. *'Pimpleback Mountain:' A mountain where Lumpus' great grandfather was attacked by his own army men. The mountain's name is, no doubt, a parody of Brokeback Mountain. *'Prickley Forest:' Not much is known about Prickley Forest except that it needs to be cleaned by Slinkman and it is connected to the Rock of Hope and Sand Miner's Chute. *'Rock of Hope:' The Rock of Hope fell apart into a bunch of pebbles joined together. Formerly called the rock of hope it is now referred to as the loose gravel of hope. Anyone who reads the plaque for it will soon see the World Wide Bean Scout Jamboree. Unfortunately Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Patsy destroyed the Rock of Hope. *'Secret Hot Spring:' A hot spring which Raj and Samson both use for their various aches and pains, which erupts into them having an argument over who gets to use it. In the end, they come to an agreement, and both enjoy the soothing waters. Unknown to either, the water comes from Lumpus's bathtub. *'Slugfest:' Every five years in August, slugs get together to celebrate Slugfest, which looks to be some sort of carnival. For three days, they slime each other and eat cotton candy. Slinkman has a nervous breakdown after Lumpus denies Slinkman's vacation, but Lumpus soon changes his mind, and even attends Slugfest with Slinkman. *'Tomato Camp:' A hardcore military-style camp led by Commander Hoo Ha. When Bean Scouts have earned enough merit badges, they are promoted to Tomato Scouts and attend Tomato Camp. The sign says "Be a man"; the meals are "all you can eat" consisting of gruel, dirt, brine, and coffee grinds. The campers participate in para-military wargames utilizing tomatoes. *'Wampum Springs:' A fancy, secluded, and obviously expensive retreat which the Jellies stumbled upon by mistake; the staff also mistook them for three eccentric executives, catering to their every whim. *'World Wide Bean Scout Jamboree:' The World Wide Bean Scout Jamboree is a camp full of super scouts. It is lead by The Big Bean and is guarded by Mr. Snooty Snail, or, as Clam refers to as Eyestocks. It has many painful and dangerous activities such as ninjistu, armpit smelling and stubbing your big toe against a brick wall. Clam, Patsy, Raj, and Lazlo went there to save Camp Kidney. Category:Places